The Bolton Family
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Troy and Gabriella going through life as a family. They go through ups and downs.
1. Decisions

Troy Bolton unlocked the door to his LA home and was jumped on by his 3 year old daughter, Melissa. Troy smiled and picked her up and rested her on his hip as she laid her head on his shoulder. They both walked to the kitchen and saw Gabriella cooking dinner.

"Hi baby" Troy went up to her and kissed her lips. Troy put Melissa down and pulled Gabriella into his embrace. Gabriella kissed him back in return.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Gabriella asked as Troy put Melissa on his lap.

"It was okay, the normal hospital routine. I am just happy that I am home and with my two favorite girls" Troy tickled Melissa and she burst out laughing.

"Daddy, stop!" Melissa said as she laughed. Gabriella rolled her eyes amused by her husband and daughter's bond.

"What's the magic word?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Please!" Melissa finally caught her breath after Troy stopped. She snuggled into her fathers chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How was your day, Gabriella?" Troy asked his wife.

"Oh it was good, I guess. I had a lot of paperwork to do, so that kept me a little busy. By the way, I love you" Gabriella said smiling.

"I love you too" Troy kissed her cheek.

They all ate dinner and Gabriella gave Melissa a bath and put her pajamas on. It was about eight when Troy and Gabriella put Melissa to sleep.

"I love you, Mel" Troy and Gabriella said in unison. They both kissed her head and left the room. They walked out their daughter's room. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. They both didnt break the kiss and Troy carried Gabriella into their master bedroom and shut the door quietly. They made love into the early morning.

The next day Troy's parents were going to come over for dinner. Melissa was very happy that she was going to see her grandparents. She was running around the house in excitement. Troy was trying to catch her. When he finally caught her, he placed a kiss on her head.

"You are way to hyper, Mel. You gotta calm down. They will be here in a little while" Troy told his daughter. Troy picked up Melissa and went into the kitchen where Gabriella was waiting for Troy's parents to arrive.

"Your daughter is going to go crazy if my parents dont get here soon" Troy said as if on cue, the doorbell rang and Melissa jumped out of Troy's arms and ran to the door. Troy and Gabriella both laughed as they saw how excited their daughter was to see her grandparents. They got to the door and Mel was waiting for her parents to allow her to open the door. Troy opened the door.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" Melissa screeched. Lucille and Jack Bolton walked into the door. Melissa jumped into her grandfathers waiting arms. Jack spun her around as she squealed. Jack walked over and shook Troy's hand and gave him a hug. He then, went over to Gabriella and hugged and kissed her cheek. They all enjoyed each others company for a few hours. Gabriella and Troy had made dinner, so they all sat around the dinner table.

"Mommy?" Melissa asked as she looked at Gabriella.

"Yes, Mel?" Gabriella looked at Melissa.

"Where do babies come from?" Troy's eyes went wide and Gabriella turned dark red. Jack and Lucille were trying to hide their laughter.

"Honey, remember how I told you that babies come from the hospital?" Gabriella said trying to get out of her daughter's interest of discussion.

"But, how do they get inside your tummy?" Melissa asked curiously

"Well, when a daddy and a mommy snuggle a lot, they make a baby" Gabriella said hoping it was the end of the discussion.

"Okay" Gabriella sighed in relief. She knew that Melissa was curious about everything.

They all sat and talked for a little while longer until it was getting late. Lucille and Jack said their goodbyes and left. Troy and Gabriella gave Melissa a bath, put her pajamas on, and put her to bed. After Melissa was asleep, they both went into their bedroom.

"Our daughter, is a curious three year old, thats for sure" Troy said as he climbed into bed.

"Yeah, but she didn't know though. It was funny" Gabriella said as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Do you want another baby?" Gabriella asked.

"I mean, I would love to have another, but if you dont, then I am okay with that too" Troy said intwining their fingers together.

"I want another one" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy then kissed Gabriella hard. They made love that night in hopes of a new member to add to their family.


	2. Pregnant

The next few months had been rough for Gabriella and Troy. They tried to get pregnant again every chance they had. One day, Gabriella thought that her dream might be true. She took a pregnancy test and came out of the bathroom.

"So, how'd it go?" Troy asked nervously.

"Negative" Gabriella said as a tear went down her face. Troy went up to her and put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby, we will try again"Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's chest. Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

"No matter what though, if we do or dont get pregnant, ill love you okay?" Gabriella nodded and went to their bed and fell asleep.

Later that day, Troy took Melissa over to his parents house for the night. He told them that they were a little frustrated with the test result, so they took Melissa off their hands. Troy walked into the house and went to the master bedroom. Gabriella was laying on their bed staring into space.

"I love you" Troy said as he laid next to her.

"I love you too" Gabriella said kissing him.

Gabriella kissed him again and he pulled her closer until she was on top of him. Gabriella moaned into his mouth. Troy helped her take her clothes off and his. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Ready?" Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella moaned they both made love for hours. They fell asleep and hoped that they would be expecting.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up startled to a wave of naseau. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Gabriella brushed her teeth and went back to the bed and snuggled into him.

"You okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I hope it worked" Troy smiled softly.

"I know I hope we are pregnant. Do you want me to get a test for you?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I also need water" Gabriella said snuggling into him.

Troy got up and went to go get dressed. He left for the store and came back fifteen minutes later with 4 tests. Gabriella went to the bathroom after drinking water and took all the tests.

"How are they looking?" Troy asked as he put his arms around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Positive. All of them. We did it" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy smiled and spun her around. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy said sincerely.

"I love you too babe. I need to schedule an appointment with my doctor to make sure" Gabriella said and Troy nodded.

"I will call in today and make an appointment" Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella went over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Troy rubbed her back knowing she was nervous and curious of what was going on. Troy kissed her head.

"We need to go pick up Mel from your parents" Gabriella said.

"Okay, let me just get my keys and we will leave" Troy said.

They drove in silence and arrived at Troy's parents house. Troy intwined their fingers together as they walked to the door. Gabriella rang the doorbell and saw her mother-in-law open the door and usher them in.

"She's ready to leave" Lucille said.

Melissa ran over into her fathers arms and he kissed her head. They thanked Lucille and Jack for watching her. They left and drove home.

"Mel, let's put you down for a nap" Gabriella said.

"No mommy!" Melissa said trying to fight off the drowsiness that was trying to overtake her.

"Come on baby, you got to take a nap or I won't tell you a secret" Melissa looked up at Gabriella

Melissa agreed and Troy picked her up and walked to her room and put her on her bed and watched as she fell asleep.

"How are you planning on telling her?" Troy asked curiously.

"You will just have to wait and see" Gabriella said smiling as she leaned in and kissed his lips and went into the kitchen.

A couple hours later, Melissa woke up from her nap and called for Gabriella.

"Ready to hear my secret?" Gabriella asked her as Melissa nodded. Gabriella picked up Melissa and took her into the family room where Troy was waiting for them. Gabriella set Melissa on the couch and sat next to Troy.

"Sweetie, daddy and I have some news for you" Gabriella started.

"What is it?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Your going to have a new baby brother or sister" Troy said as he held Gabriella's hand.


	3. Doctors and Visits

Melissa looked up at Troy and Gabriella. She then, got up off the couch and went to her room and cuddled into a ball on her bed. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"I think she's just in shock" Troy told Gabriella.

"Let's go talk this over" Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and walking to Melissa's room.

Troy and Gabriella walked into their daughter's room and saw her in a ball on her bed. They kneeled so they could rest their hands on her bed.

"Mel, what's wrong, baby?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Your not going to love me anymore, because you will have a new baby" Melissa said tearfully.

"Sweetie, you know that you will always be loved. Just because there will be a new baby in the house doesn't mean we will forget about you" Troy said. He went over and picked her up off the bed and held his three year old in his strong and muscular arms. Troy then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" Troy told his daughter sincerely.

"I love you" Melissa said as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Come here Melissa" Gabriella said opening her arms. Troy put his daughter in Gabriella's arms.

"I love you so much" Gabriella said kissing her cheek.

"I love you, mommy" Melissa said snuggling into her side.

Troy and Gabriella let Melissa rest a little while. They went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Your appointment is tomorrow at 3PM" Troy told Gabriella

Gabriella nodded and stared off into space.

"Baby, you okay?" Troy asked concerned

"Yeah, just thinking" Gabriella said smiling try to avoid questions

Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her lips.

"I love you babe" Troy said

"I love you too" Gabriella said as she finished cooking dinner

The three of them sat at the dining room table and ate dinner.

"Mommy?" Melissa asked.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked looking at her

"What is the baby's name?" Melissa asked smiling

"I don't know yet, honey. But if you want, you can help name it?" Gabriella suggested

Melissa nodded her head and smiled brightly. After dinner, Troy gave Melissa a bath because he wanted Gabriella to relax a little. When they were done, Troy called Gabriella into Melissa's room to say goodnight.

"I love you Mel, Goodnight" Gabriella said kissing her on the head

"I love you, princess" Troy said as he kissed her goodnight. They turned on her nightlight and left the room.

The next day Troy woke up to the sound of throwing up. He looked next to him and didn't see Gabriella , so he raced to the bathroom and held her hair as she emptied her stomach contents. After she was done, Gabriella brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I feel naseaous, tired, feet hurt, basically all of the above" Gabriella said as she got dressed.

"Well your going to the doctor, let's see what's going on okay?" Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her head.

Troy and Gabriella dropped off Melissa at Troy's parents house and went to the doctor. They parked their car and walked hand in hand to the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat next to Troy. A nurse called her name a couple minutes later. They followed the nurse to an examine room, where she took Gabriella's height, weight, temperature, and blood pressure. The nurse left the room and said the doctor would be in shortly.

"You nervous?" Troy asked holding Gabriella's hand

"Yes. I mean what if I am not pregnant, and it was a bad test?" Gabriella thought.

Before Troy could answer, the doctor came in and and greeted them.

"Hello Boltons, haven't seen you in a while, how's Melissa?" Dr. Stone asked.

"She's an amazing three year old. Hyper, but amazing" Gabriella said.

"What brings you here today?" Dr. Stone asked.

"I took a pregnancy test a couple days ago and it said I was pregnant, but I came in just to be sure" Gabriella said as Dr. Stone nodded.

"Okay, well let's have a look" Dr. Stone said as she turned on the ultrasound machine and waited for it to heat up.

Troy sat next to Gabriella and held her hand.

"Okay, here we go" Dr. Stone said as she put the gel across Gabriella's stomach and moved the wand.

"There, that's your baby. You certainly are pregnant Gabriella" Dr. Stone said.

"How far along am I?" Gabriella asked.

"About 4 months" Dr. Stone said.

They thanked Dr. Stone and drove to pick up Melissa. Troy drove to his parents house with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy to know that he was going to be a father again. He pulled up in front of their house and both, Troy and Gabriella, walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Daddy!" Melissa exclaimed she jumped into her fathers arms.

"Mel, did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. We did a lot of stuff" Melissa said. They all talked for a while and then decided to go home.

They all decided to watch a movie. Gabriella couldn't help to think what the new member of the family would be like.


	4. Rooms and Hormones

The next morning, Gabriella rolled over in bed and moved over so that she was facing Troy's back. She put her arms around his torso and snuggled into his body as much as she could. Troy turned over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"What's wrong, Gab?" Troy asked.

"I love you" Gabriella said snuggling into his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her and knew it was the hormones making her clingy.

"I love you too" Troy said kissing her head.

They both stayed in that position for a while and then Troy got out of bed and left the room. He came back with Melissa a couple minutes later. Melissa got into the middle of Gabriella and Troy and snuggled into Gabriella.

"So what are we going to do today, Mel?" Gabriella asked her daughter wiping the hair from her eyes.

"I wanna do the room" Melissa said reffering to painting and decorating the baby's room.

"Okay, how about we go get ready, and then we will go alright?" Gabriella said as Melissa nodded her head.

Melissa got up out of her parents bed and left the room to go get ready. Gabriella put a hand on her stomach and felt a bulge. She pulled the covers off and saw that her baby bump had arrived.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes babe?" Troy asked.

"Look" Gabriella said as Troy looked down to see her bump. Troy smiled and pulled her shirt up and kissed her stomach.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby" Troy said as both of them got up and got ready to leave to go get paint.

The three Boltons piled into the car and drove to Home Depot and walked over to the painting department. Troy and Gabriella, both were looking for neutral colors seeing as they didn't know the gender of the baby yet.

"What color do you like, Mel?" Troy asked his daughter as he scooped her up in his arms so she could see the choices.

"I like that one" Melissa said pointing to a cream color.

Troy and Gabriella both liked the color so they decided to get it. Troy carried the paint can and paintbrushes, that he had seen earlier and went to the cashier to pay for them. They drove home and Melissa was excited about painting the room.

"Okay, Mel do you want to help me paint?" Troy asked as he got the paint poured into the containers.

Melissa nodded and went over to Troy and watched him teach her how to paint properly. They painted for about 3 hours before they finally finished.

"That was a lot of work, wasn't it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I am tired daddy" Melissa said sprawled out on the floor.

"How about we change out of these clothes and take a nap, hm?" Troy asked Melissa just nodded, too tired to answer. Troy went over to her and picked her up and carried her to her room and changed her out of her clothes and into some comfy sweats. He then, changed himself and the both of them went to the master bedroom and past out in each others arms.

Gabriella walked into the master bedroom and smiled when she saw Troy and Melissa sprawled out across the bed sleeping in each others arms. She went over to Troy and kissed his head and wiped the hair out of his eyes.

Troy slowly opened his eyes "Hi, beautiful" he said and Gabriella smiled.

"Hi" Gabriella said as Troy put a hand on her bump.

"Did you finish painting?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, we did. Melissa was very helpful and saved me a lot of work" Troy said smiling.

"Can I see it?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded and carefully got up and both of them walked out of the room. Troy walked her to the baby's room and opened the door.

Gabriella was speechless "It's perfect, you guys did a great job".

"Why thank you Brie" Troy said as he put his arm around her.

Two months later Gabriella was 7 months pregnant and very hormonal. Anything that Troy or Melissa did wrong, she would scream and yell. Then she would feel bad and apologize. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch, talking about the baby until Gabriella felt something.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" Troy responded.

"The baby is kicking" Gabriella said smiling. Troy put his hand on her bump and felt the baby kick and smiled. He kissed Gabriella lovingly on the lips.

"I love you" Troy said

"I love you too. I can't wait for the baby to come" Gabriella said smiling.

"I bet he or she will be smart like you" Troy said.

"Brains isn't everything" Gabriella said.

Melissa came into the room and sat on Troy's lap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" Gabriella screamed at her daughter. Her hormones raging at the speed of light. Melissa's eyes filled with tears and ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"I am sorry, Troy. I didn't mean to yell at her for anything. Stupid hormones" Gabriella said frustrated.

"Honey, you can't control them. I will be back. I am going to check on Mel" Troy said as he walked out of the room.

Troy walked to Melissa's room and saw her door closed. He knocked once and heard a "Who is it?"

"It's Daddy. Mel, can I come in?" Troy asked his daughter through the door. He heard a faint "Yes" and opened the door.

Melissa was laying in a ball on her bed, crying her eyes out. Troy walked over to her bed and sat next to her body.

"Mel, sweetie, look at daddy" Troy said rubbing her back. Melissa looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, mommy didn't mean anything she said. You see, the baby makes her angry sometimes and that's why she gets mad. She didn't purposely yell at you her body did it for her" Troy explained to his daughter.

"She didn't?" Melissa asked quietly.

"No baby, she doesn't have any control of what her body says, the baby does" Troy said.

Melissa crawled over to Troy and hugged him tightly.

"I love you baby" Troy said.

"I love you, daddy" Melissa said.

Troy carried her to the living room where Gabriella was.

"Mel, I didn't mean to yell at you. I am sorry" Gabriella said shamefully. Melissa forgave her and gave her a hug and kiss.

They had two months of raging hormones to look forward to.


	5. Dungeons and Cuddling

Gabriella was 8 months pregnant and exhausted. She had aches and pains everywhere and was on bed rest because she had had a false alarm a few weeks ago.

_Flashback _

_Troy and Gabriella were in bed when she started feeling contractions. Gabriella nudged Troy until he turned over and looked at her. _

"_Whats wrong Gab?" Troy asked concerned_

"_I-I think I am in labor, Troy" Gabriella said, rubbing her bump to ease the pain._

_Troy got up and helped Gabriella get dressed and himself. He called Chad and asked if he could watch Melissa. Chad got to their house five minutes later and told them everything will be fine. Troy and Gabriella drove to the hospital and got admitted right away. _

"_Troy what if something bad happens?" Gabriella asked scared. _

"_Babe, nothing is going to happen" Troy said taking her hand in his. _

_Dr. Stone came into the room and checked Gabriella out. _

"_I think you have been under a lot of stress, Gabriella. I am going to put you on bed rest for the remainder of the term" Dr. Stone said. _

_The hospital discharged Gabriella and they drove home. Troy told Chad what had happened and thanked him for watching Melissa. _

Gabriella had been bored all day so she decided to go into the kitchen to get a snack.

"And what do you think your doing?" Troy asked her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Getting a snack, your baby is hungry" Gabriella said smiling brightly, knowing she was in trouble.

"Why didn't you call me and ask me to get it for you? Your supposed to be in bed, not walking around the house" Troy said sternly.

Thats when Gabriella lost her patience. She had followed all the rules and not allowed to go out of the house. Gabriella had felt like a prisoner in her own home.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE TRAPPED IN A HOUSE FOR 3 WEEKS? YOU DON'T! I CAN'T SIMPLY WALK 5 FEET TO GET FOOD BY MYSELF WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE! IM TIRED AND I ALL I WANT TO DO IS HAVE A BABY IN MY ARMS! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" Gabriella screamed and started crying. Troy got up and walked over to her and held her in his arms tightly.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said with tears going down her cheeks.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said it like that. Honey, I know you feel trapped inside the house but your keeping our baby safe by doing that. I know you hate it and want out but in a couple weeks we will have the baby in our arms and he or she will be perfectly healthy. All I want, is for you and our baby to be healthy, okay?" Troy told her.

Gabriella nodded with tears going down her face. Troy said "Come here, baby" Gabriella walked over to him and sat on his lap. She laid her head against the side of his with her hand on her bump.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, baby. More than anything" Troy said wiping her tears away.

"Daddy?" Melissa called.

Gabriella got off of Troy as he went to their daughter's room. Melissa was waiting in the doorway for him. Troy looked at her and kneeled to her level.

"What's up, Mel?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Can I cuddle?" Melissa asked her father. Troy smiled and opened his arms and she walked into them. Troy carried her into Gabriella and his bedroom and set her on the bed. Troy got on the bed and Melissa moved closer to him.

"What's going on, Mel?" Troy asked her.

"I wanna cuddle" Troy smiled realizing that she maybe feeling left out.

"I love you, you know that right?" Troy asked serious.

Melissa nodded and cuddled into his chest more. Troy moved her hair out of her face and kissed her head.

"I love you" Melissa said as Troy smiled.

Gabriella walked into the bedroom and smiled. She walked over and kissed Melissa on the cheek and Troy, on the lips.

"What are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Cuddling, mommy'" Melissa said nonchalantly.

"Do you mind if I cuddle with you guys? The baby and I are lonely and need some people around" Gabriella said.

They agreed to let Gabriella stay and they felt the baby kick. They all enjoyed relaxing as a family.


	6. Lily Bolton

It was a warm summer day in Albuquerque. Gabriella, Troy, and Melissa were barbequing in the backyard, swimming in the pool, and just enjoying their family. Today was a special day for them, Gabriella was 9 months pregnant today. They had all waited for months to see their new addition and to know that it was almost here was exciting.

"Daddy!" Melissa squealed as Troy threw his daughter into the pool.

Troy jumped in after she had moved out of the way. Gabriella was finishing dinner because she didn't want to go swimming. She was taking several precautions. Gabriella walked into the gated pool, where Troy and Melissa were swimming.

"Dinner's ready, come on!" Gabriella said.

Troy and Melissa got out and dried themselves off. They walked to their deck and sat down at the table. They ate together as a family.

"So, Mel are you excited for your brother or sister to come?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Yes!" Melissa said. She had been helping out with getting things ready for the baby.

"What do you want the name to be if its a boy, Mel?" Troy asked her.

"Big Bird!" Melissa exclaimed.

Troy and Gabriella laughed. Big Bird (do not own) was her favorite Sesame Street character. Gabriella laced her and Troy's fingers together. After talking about the baby, they decided to go inside and give Mel a bath and put her to bed.

"Good night, Mel. I love you" Gabriella and Troy both said in unison.

They walked out of their daughter's room and into their room. Gabriella laid down on the bed, exhausted from the long day. Her back was killing her and the baby was kicking like crazy. Troy came over to the bed and started massaging her back.

"Mmmm..." Gabriella moaned.

"Feel better, baby?" Troy asked.

"A little bit, thank you" Gabriella said kissing him on the lips.

They talked for a little while longer until Gabriella fell asleep. Troy turned off the light and fell asleep. At 3 AM Gabriella felt pain in her abdomen. She brushed it off but it came back 15 minutes later and much stronger. She knew she was in labor, for sure this time. Gabriella put her hand on her bump and one hand on Troy to wake him up. Troy turned over.

"What's wrong, Brie?" Troy asked her

Gabriella breathed deeply "I am in labor, for sure this time".

Troy got up and helped Gabriella up and both of them got dressed. Troy got the bag they had packed a couple months ago and called Chad. Troy asked Chad to come over and watch Melissa. He was at the door five minutes later. Troy thanked him and they both left.

They got into the car and Troy held Gabriella's hand tightly. Gabriella had 2 contractions on the way to the hospital. Troy parked the car and got a wheelchair. Gabriella sat down in the wheelchair carefully and put on hand on her bump and one holding the arm of the chair. The nurse had told them to go to the fifth floor, Troy wheeled Gabriella to the elevator.

"Oooh! Ow..." Gabriella moaned as the elevator went up. Troy rubbed her shoulders soothingly. He wheeled her to the check in counter and then a nurse wheeled her to her room. The nurse told her to put a hospital gown on and get into bed. Troy helped her change carefully and helped her into bed. Gabriella gripped Troy's hand tightly.

"How are you holding up?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I am okay. I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible" Troy said kissing her fingers.

Dr. Stone walked in and smiled "Boltons, so this is real right?" She joked.

"Yeah. This is it" Gabriella said.

"I am going to check you out now, Gabriella. Just relax" Dr. Stone said pushing one of her legs back.

"You are at 4, Gabriella" Dr. Stone said as she left the room.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy smoothed her hair back and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said gripping his hand again.

"Just breathe, sweetheart" Troy said rubbing her bump.

Gabriella breathed through the pain. She felt tired already, she told Troy and he let her sleep. A couple hours later, Dr. Stone came into the room.

"Your at 10, Gabriella" Dr. Stone said.

Dr. Stone left the room to get things ready. Gabriella looked at Troy nervously.

"You will be fine, Gab" Troy said letting her grip his hand.

Dr. Stone came back and the nurses prepped Gabriella.

"Okay Gabriella, on 3 push okay?" Dr. Stone said.

Dr. Stone counted to three and Gabriella pushed.

"Agh!" Gabriella yelled as she fell back into the bed.

She pushed for 45 minutes until Dr. Stone told her to stop.

"The head is out. I need one more" Dr. Stone said.

"Baby, one more" Troy said smoothing her sweaty hair out of her face.

Gabriella pushed one last time until a cry was heard.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Stone said as she put the crying baby on Gabriella's chest.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you, Gabriella" Troy said.

"I love you too, Troy" Gabriella said tiredly.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked.

"Lily Bolton" Gabriella said.

A nurse gave a swaddled Lily to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Lily, smiled, and kissed her forehead. Gabriella signaled Troy to take her since she was about to fall asleep. Troy looked at his newborn daughter and smiled.

"I love you, Lily" Troy said and kissed her forehead.


	7. Coming Home

A few hours after Lily was born, Gabriella fell asleep. She was exhausted from everything so Troy called Chad.

"Hey man!" Troy said.

"How's Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"She's fine, tired but fine. It's a girl" Troy said smiling.

"Congrats Troy! I am guessing you want Mel to meet her?" Chad asked.

"Yeah actually. Could you possibly bring her here?" Troy asked.

"Sure. We will be there in about ten minutes" Chad said.

They both hung up and Troy went back to Gabriella's hospital room. He picked up Lily and sat down in the chair that was next to her hospital bassinett.

"Your sister is going to love you" Troy said.

Gabriella woke up. She looked around incoherently and sat up. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled when she saw Lily.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Sore, but good. Bring her over here" Gabriella said as Troy put Lily in her arms.

Chad and Melissa walked into the hospital room. Melissa walked over to Troy.

"Daddy!" Melissa said as she walked up to him.

"Hi, Mel! You want to meet your sister?" Troy asked her praying she would like the newborn.

"Yeah!" Melissa said. Troy sighed relieved and carried her over to Gabriella, who had Lily in her arms.

"Mel, meet your sister, Lily" Gabriella said smiling.

Melissa looked at Lily and she bent over in Troy's arms and kissed her head.

"Aww... that was nice, sweetheart" Gabriella said.

Melissa moved back up and laid her head on Troy's chest. Troy looked down at her and kissed her head. Then, Lily started crying.

"Somebody's hungry. Mel, your going to stay at Uncle Chad's tonight okay?" Troy told his eldest daughter.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Your staying there because mommy just had Lily, and the doctor has to keep an eye on them for a night. We will be home tomorrow though okay?" Troy said.

Melissa nodded and Troy kissed her cheek.

"Go say goodbye to mommy and Lily" Troy said as he put Melissa down and she walked to the hospital bed and climbed up.

"Bye, mommy. Bye, Lily" Melissa said as Gabriella kissed her head and Melissa kissed Lily's head.

Chad and Melissa walked out the door and back to Chad's house.

Gabriella looked at Lily and smiled "She has your eyes, thankfully" she said.

"She has your smile, though" Troy said as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"What do you think she's going to be like?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Hopefully a smart girl, with your brain" Troy said jokingly.

"I wonder if she will fall in love like we did?" Gabriella asked.

"Well she's not dating until she's 30. That answers that question" Troy said seriously.

Gabriella gave him a look "You got to let go sometime, Troy" she said.

"How about we save this conversation for when she's like 16? Then we will decide" Troy said and Gabriella agreed.

The hospital released Gabriella and Lily, the next day. They got home and got Lily settled in her crib and left the room to find Melissa and Chad. Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw it spotless. Both of them were in shock. Chad walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"So I am guessing you like your surprise?" Chad asked.

"Wow. Was this your idea, Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope. You have a lovely 4 year old daughter who thought of it. I just helped brainstorm and modify the idea. She's really smart. Must be the Montez gene in her" Chad said.

"Well let's go find out neat freak daughter" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked into Melissa's room and saw it spotless.

"Hi, my baby" Gabriella said as Melissa hugged her.

"I love how clean the house is, Mel. You didn't have to do that though" Troy said.

"But I wanted to. You were going to be busy with Lily that I wanted it quiet" Melissa said as Troy and Gabriella smiled.

They both knew they had two amazing daughters.


	8. Sleepless and Lonely

It was 2 AM when Lily started crying her lungs out. Troy got up and went to the baby's room and picked up Lily and rocked her back to sleep. He carefully put her down in her crib and covered her up with her blanket then went back to bed. This had been the pattern for 4 weeks straight. A couple hours later, Lily started crying again, this time Gabriella got up and rocked her to sleep, then went back to bed.

"Daddy..." Melissa said.

Troy looked at his exhausted daughter. He kissed her head and gave her a hug.

"Why don't go back to sleep, Mel? You need some sleep, okay?" Troy told his daughter as she walked back to her room and shut the door and fell asleep.

"I forgot that a newborn makes you stay up for hours in the middle of the night" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot too. But she has been better about it" Troy said.

"True. She doesn't wake up every five seconds" Gabriella said.

Gabriella yawned and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" Troy said.

"Hmmm...love you too" Gabriella said as she fell asleep.

Troy and Gabriella passed out for a couple hours until they heard a cry.

"I'll get her. Go back to sleep, Gab" Troy said.

Troy got off the couch and went to Lily's room. He walked to her crib and picked her up.

"Lily, baby why so upset hm?" Troy asked the newborn.

Troy carried his youngest daughter to the kitchen and made a bottle for her. Troy stuck the bottle in Lily's mouth and there was silence. Troy sighed.

"Daddy?" Melissa asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Troy looked at Melissa "What's up Mel?"

"Snuggle?" Melissa asked.

"Hold on, one second okay, let me go put Lily back in her crib" Troy told her.

Troy left the kitchen and put Lily in her crib and waited for a second to make sure she wasn't going to cry then he left the room to find Melissa.

"Okay, baby girl, come on" Troy said as Melissa took his hand.

They went into the master bedroom. They laid down and Melissa snuggled into Troy's chest.

"What's up Mel?" Troy asked.

"I am lonely" Melissa said.

"Why are you lonely, sweetie?" Troy asked her as he brought her closer to him so she was looking at him.

"You and mommy only talk to Lily" Melissa said. Troy then felt awful. He realized that after she said it. Troy hugged her closer and kissed her cheeks multiple times.

"Sweetheart, Lily is a baby, and she can't do stuff on her own like you can. You are a big girl and are able to do things she can't. I promise you, that both, mommy and I will have Mel and us time okay?"Troy said.

Melissa agreed and snuggled closer to Troy.

"I love you, Mel" Troy said.

"I love you, daddy" Melissa said playing with his shirt.


End file.
